


Best Friends For...

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what happened, Tara and Sookie would always be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends For...

**Author's Note:**

> Gen spoilers for season one and two.

  
"Girl, maybe you are a vamp tramp or something, because I can taste two different vampires in your blood," Tara said, looking at her hands. Sookie's blood stained the skin in between her fingers, and she licked it off, one spot at a time. Her fingertips tasted like all manner of pleasure.

"I can't believe you drank from two of them. Worse then Lafayette and Jason doin' all that V." Sookie's eyelids fluttered close, and Tara watched to see if she would pass out. Sookie's heart was still beating, real quick, but beating.

Back against the headboard, Tara reached over to brushed a strand of blond hair from Sookie's forehead. Tara couldn't count the number of times she did this, laying next to Sookie in her Gran's house, whispering to her in the dark.

"It doesn't matter what you did, or who you did in the past, Sook," Tara said, lightly touching the warm skin. Sookie stared up at her, glossy eyed.

Tara's fingers caressed the bite on Sookie's neck. Tara had seen Sook wear plenty of pretty things, but nothing so pretty as those two little marks. Just the site of them made Tara's fangs pop.

Tara grinned down at Sookie. "It's just gonna be me and you from now on."


End file.
